harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Liebe
Der Artikel gefällt mir gar nicht. Könnte man diese Unterteilung in destruktiv nicht komplett weglassen? Ayla hat ja jetzt zumindest Molly hochgesetzt, aber ich finde das bei Severus auch nicht destruktiv. Wie wäre es, wenn man diese Unterteilung ganz weglässt, aber dafür unter die Namen immer ein oder zwei Sätze schreibt, wie sich die Liebe der entsprechenden Person in den Romanen äußert? Dann wäre der Artikel auch automatisch informativer. Was mir auch nicht gefällt ist: "Harry entkommt aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit zu lieben wiederholt den Angriffen Lord Voldemorts". Direkt der erste Punkt, der darunter steht, passt dazu nicht: Harry enkommt als Baby Voldemort nicht, weil er selbst lieben kann, sondern wegen der Liebe seiner Mutter. Ich wäre dafür über die Aufzählung zu schreiben: "Harry entkommt aufgrund von Liebe wiederholt den Angriffen Lord Voldemorts". Dann passt es. LG--Amata (Diskussion) 13:12, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, das ist ein alter Artikel, an dem immer etwas rumgeflickt wurde, der aber in dieser Form wirklich nicht den Ansprüchen genügt, die wir ansonsten an einen Artikel stellen. Einige Punkte sind in meinen Augen mehr als strittig. #Ob Molly mit ihrem Angriff auf Bellatrix das Leben von Ginny rettet ist in meinen Augen strittig, da Bellatrix Ginny zuvor schon verfehlt hat und es nicht sicher ist, dass sie in dem Getümmel noch mal Ginny angegriffen hätte. Zumal diese Szene nicht mit dem langen Schutz durch Lilys Opfer zu vergleichen ist. #Destruktive Liebe ist, wie ich finde, auch ein falscher Begriff. Zumal ich nicht sehe, dass Vernon und Petulia da reingehören. Klar ihre Liebe zu Dudley läßt den zu einem verzogenen Balg werden, aber ist das destruktiv? Snapes Liebe zu Lily hat auch nichts destruktives an sich, führt sie doch dazu, die Todesser nach Voldies erster Schreckensherrschaft auffliegen zu lassen, und schützt Harry zu Beginn der zweiten Schreckensherrschaft. Die Liebe zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald ist auch nichts destruktives, sie ist schon zu Ende, als Grindelwald sich zum Schwarzen Magier aufschwingt und ist dafür auch kein Auslöser. Ob Bellatrix wirklich liebt, halte ich ebenfalls für strittig, da den überzeugten Todessern die Fähigkeit zu positiven Gefühlen eigentlich abgesprochen wird. Bei Merope kann man evtl. von destruktiver Liebe sprechen, da sie den Erfolg der Liebe mit Zaubermitteln erzwingt. #Ebenso wie Amata finde ich, die einzelnen Punkte bei Harrys Aufzählung haben, bis auf einen nichts damit zu tun, dass Harry lieben kann. Nur als Voldemort ihn besetzen will, schützt ihn seine Fähigkeit zu lieben. Die ersten beiden Punkte gehören zu Lilys Mutterliebe, Der erste Link im letzten Punkt hat mit Liebe nichts zu tun, ausser bei Ron und Hermine, denen man wenigstens freundschaftliche Liebe unterstellen kann, passt der Ausdruck Liebe bei den anderen überhaupt nicht. Auch beim zweiten Link in diesem Punkt kann keiner behaupten, Hermine stürzt in das Zimmer und greift Nagini an, weil Harry lieben kann. :Somit bin auch ich für eine komplette Überarbeitung. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 15:29, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich setze mich jetzt unter Stephens Beitrag , ohne ihn gelesen zu haben ;-), weil ich noch nicht mit einen Bemerkungen zu ende war :-). Ich habe das gestern Abend nur das korrigiert, was mir direkt ins Auge gefallen ist. Mir gefällt der Artikel so auch nicht. Ich finde, Liebe ist immer etwas Gutes und Schönes. *Merope Gaunts "Liebe" zerstört nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch dass ihres direkten Umfeldes. Aber ohne diese "Liebe" gäbe es die Harry Potter Bücher nicht--- *grins*. *Du hast vollkommen recht, Snapes Liebe war nicht destruktiv (zerstörerisch). Lily wurde nicht WEIL Snape sie geliebt hat getötet, sondern aus einem anderen Grund. *Zerstörerische "Liebe" kann ich Vernon und Petunia nachsagen, diese "Affenliebe" hat Dudley sehr negativ beeinflußt. Wobei die beiden bestimmt nicht so etwas verheerendes mit ihrem Sohn anfangen wollten. Sie sind einfach nur dumm und unreif, um zu kapieren was sie da mit ihrem Sohn anrichten. *Bellatrix Lestrange "Liebe" zu Voldemort, wobei ich auch nicht glaube dass sie Voldemort als Person (Mensch) "geliebt" hat, sondern nur seinen Machtanspruch und seine Machtposition, ist zerstörerisch. *Bei Grindelwald/Dumbledore würde ich schon von Liebe sprechen. Nur inwieweit diese Liebe Schuld am Tod von Ariana war, sehe ich nicht so ganz. Ihr Tod war für mich ein Unglücksfall und nicht das Ergebnis einer zerstörerischen "Liebe". Molly und Lily handeln aus Mutterliebe, was ja klar ist. "Harry entkommt aufgrund von Liebe wiederholt den Angriffen Lord Voldemorts" dazu passt auch nicht die Aussage... (die ich gelöscht habe)--- :weil Voldemort die mächtigen Folgen von Elternliebe (HP VII/34)--wieso entkommt Harry? er ist auf dem Weg zu Voldemort, um sich töten zu lassen... Ich hoffe, ihr seht das auch so. Und die Überschrift ändern ist auch klar, so führt sie nur zu Missverständnissen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:31, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Harry wird von Ron gerettet, als das Horkrux-Medaillon ihn erwürgen will HP VII/19 dazu? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:47, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde gerne die Aufteilung und Einsortierung so ändern, dass wie "Elternliebe" ein weiterer Punkt "Erotische Liebe" heißt und der Punkt mit den Negativbeispielen und Snapes unerreichbarer Liebe zu Lily wegfällt und die dort aufgeführten Beispiele "Elternliebe" und "Erotischer Liebe" zugeordnet werden. Dann muss in die Vorbemerkungen rein, dass Liebe positiv und negative starke Auswirkungen haben kann. Ergänzt werden muss auch noch "Freundschaftliche Liebe". Stevens Zweifeln, ob Molly und Beatrix so als Liebe interpretiert werden kann wie es hier behauptet wird, würde ich gerne mit Rowlings Interviewaussage begegnen, dass es beim finalen Kampf zwischen den beiden nach Absicht der Autorin darumgehen sollte, dass Mollies Mutterliebe sich gegen dieselbstherrliche und verächtliche Bellatrix durchsetzt. Das Zitat war auf jeden Fall erst nach Abschluss der Serie. Könnte auch in Pottercast gewesen sein ... Weiß jemand was ich meine? --Aragog (Diskussion) 10:59, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das steht im Interview vom 21.10.2007 : Als sie (JKR) gefragt wurde, warum sie Molly Weasley dazu auserkor, Bellatrix umzubringen, antwortete sie 1) um zu zeigen, dass Molly eine extrem talentierte Hexe sei, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit in ihrer Küche verbringt und 2) wollte sie Bellatrix’ Fixierung auf Voldemort mit Mollys mütterlicher Liebe zu ihren Kindern vergleichen. Aussage von JKR im Interview vom 27.12.2007: Bella war wie verrückt in Voldemort verliebt, sie war von ihm besessen. Ich kann leider nicht auf die Originale verlinken, weil...?? (bei Leaky Cauldron wird wohl grad aufgeräumt)-- es klappt nicht. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:30, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe eine Unterüberschrift aus dem Punkt gemacht, dass Harry immer wieder infolge von Liebe geschützt wirdk, weil ich es nicht in die Reihe der Beispiele für negative und positive Beispiele von Liebe einordnen wollte. Ist das OK so? eigentlich will ich den Artikel auch noch irgendwie darauf zuspitzen, dass es Rowling selbst um diese Aussage ging. Eine Idee? Klappt der Link auf Leaky Chauldron immer noch nicht?--Aragog (Diskussion) 16:21, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Die Unterüberschrift ist ok so :-). Der Link klappt leider immer noch nicht --500 Internal Server Error--- was immer dass sein soll, sehr schade auf dieser Seite konnte man auf alle Interviews zugreifen. :Ich kann mir die Interviews bei den Experts (soweit ist übersetzt wurden) mal ansehen, ob Rowling sich da in einem früheren Interview in diese Richtung geäußert hat (es geht darum, dass die Liebe über das Böse siegen wird, ja?) LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:29, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Anscheinend sind sie fertig mit putzen... -- J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Interview vom 19. Okt. 2007 zu Molly und Bellatrix und hier der andere.... --PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part two Interview vom 24.12.2007 Bellatrix und Voldemort LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:26, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ich will den Artikel noch mit Rowlings Aussagen in der Doku aufmotzen/abrunden, komme allerdings in der nächsten Woche wohl nicht dazu. --Aragog (Diskussion) 10:04, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) In der Doku "Ein Jahr mit JK Rowling"sagt JKR ganz klar, dass Harry im Laufe der Jahre (Bände) erkannt hat das Liebe die stärkste Macht der Erde ist.--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:29, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC)